hello, goodbye
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Life is just a string of hellos and goodbyes, but some goodbyes, like this one, are the hardest of them all. / ScorpiusDominique, freeverse.


**hello, goodbye**

_don't say goodbye  
>cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight<em>  
>- <strong>don't say goodbye, skillet<strong>

life is just a string of  
><em>hellos<em> and **goodbyes**  
>sometimes you'll meet who you<em> want<em> to  
>sometimes you'll meet people you <em>hate<em>  
>sometimes you'll leave people you <strong>love<strong>

and you're just a _cynical_ **dreamer**

they say that _Slytherins_ are** emotionless**  
>but they can't see past the <em>pretty<em>_**painted**_s u r f a c e  
>that you work so <em>hard<em> to maintain

because underneath, you're not so different than anyone else  
>but now it's <em>g o o d b y e <em>

**b e a u x b a t o n s**  
>you never<em>ever<em> thought your parents would go _this_ far  
>but you've gone <em>too far<em>  
>so now you're going <em>far<em> away

back to the place you were _born_  
>(<em>on an anniversary trip<em>)  
>but it's definitely not your<br>**h o m e**

a new _country_  
>a new <strong>culture<br>**a new place  
>a new <em><span>life<span>_

you're leaving behind  
>{<em>culture<em>**, friendships, **_wayoflife_, relationships**, family**, language, _school_}  
>and what do you get <em>in return<em>?  
>a <strong>new<strong> beginning, a _new _life  
>but the one you had was <span>just fine<span>

(and it had _scorpius_)

you'd worked **soso** hard to get him  
>to keep him away from <em>Rose<em>  
>and will that all go to <span>waste<span> now?

and now you're _here_  
>in his <strong>strong<strong>fragile arms  
>underneath the <em>streetlights<em>  
>that shine just for <span>y o u <span>

you've _tried_ to delay it  
>but <em>time <em>isn't on your side  
><strong>days, <strong>minutes, _hours_  
>ticking by on the clock<br>wasting your time away  
>until there's <em>n o t h i n g <em>left

but now you're _here_  
>and it still doesn't feel like goodbye<br>you **c r y** but you feel _nothing_

_("is this goodbye?"_

"_you're leaving tomorrow. It has to be.")_

**lips **on **lips** (wet with _tears_)  
>eyes on <em>stony<em> eyes

_("Dominique."  
>"Scorpius."<br>"I suck at feelings."  
>"Me too."<br>"…but I'll miss you anyway."  
>"Same."<em>)

before this it was always  
><em>Dominique<em>-and-**Scorpius**  
>never <em>one<em> without its **counterpart**  
>the <em>sun<em> and the **moon**  
><em>water<em> and **fire**  
><em>love<em> and **hate**  
>without <em>one<em>, the **other**  
><em>c e a s e s<em> to exist

and now it's _separation_  
>different ends of the <strong>magnet<strong>, dragged apart

she might as well be going to _Russia_  
>that's how <strong>f a r <strong>it seems  
>because they <em>can't<em> be without each other  
>and now they're being <strong>forced <strong>to

_silver_&green nails fist in _silvery_ blonde hair  
><strong>crystal<strong> tears trail down **pale** cheeks  
>leaving their <em>pathway to destruction<em>

because under every _pretty_**painted** surface is a body  
>and under every <strong>body<strong> is a _heart_  
>thumping<strong>beating<strong>_living_ for **something**  
>every person has the ability to <em>f e e l<em>  
>(<strong>much to her discontent)<strong>

she doesn't _like_ the tears  
>she doesn't like the <strong>hollow<strong> feeling in her chest  
>she doesn't <em>like<em> the feeling that this could be **it  
><strong>_**(long distance relationships are hard to maintain,  
>especially those that are international)<br>**_she doesn't like _f e e l i n g_

one last _kiss_  
>one last <strong>goodbye<strong>  
>one last "I love you"<br>{it's the _hardest_ thing for both of them to say  
>but they mean it <strong>wholeheartedly<strong>}

and then her _hand _slips out of his  
>[as her <strong>heart <strong>slips out of her chest  
>and <em>splatters<em>**dies** on the cold floor]  
>bye, bye, <em>Scorpius<em>-and- **Dominique**  
>hello, <span>h e a r t b r e a k<span>

and as she _goes_  
>her eyes meet his <strong>one last time<strong>  
>and she sees the captivating<br>_emptiness_**hurt**pain  
>that's filling<strong>consuming<strong> them both inside

(_but she walks off anyway  
>and waits until the tears stop falling<br>she's just seventeen now so she can Apparate  
>but she can't do so with a s h a k i n g body)<em>

it's **o v e r, **Dominique  
>might as well just <em>give it up<br>_you're not going to be the **same** ever again  
>no more <em>cynical<em> dreamer  
>no more <strong>only <strong>Weasley Slytherin  
>no more <strong>beautiful<strong> blonde Veela  
>[the school's probably <em>crawling <em>with part-Veelas]

{this is the end of everything she _knows_}

life is just a string of  
><em>hellos<em> and **goodbyes**  
>some goodbyes lead to many more <em>hellos<em>  
>some goodbyes are <strong>easy<strong> and done with quickly  
><em><strong>many<strong>_ goodbyes are harder than most others  
><em>{but this goodbye is the h a r d e s t of them all}<em>

maybe **he'll** go marry Rose  
>maybe <em>you'll<em> marry some **French boy**  
>but you'll always be <em>Scorpius<em> and **Dominique**

[right?]

**A/N: just had to get it out.**

**For everyone I'm leaving behind and everything I love here. =)**

**And for my friends who support me anyway.**


End file.
